


Denial

by Raimystery_2



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Begging, Blow Jobs, Consensual, I Don't Even Know, Kinky, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Teasing, Top Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raimystery_2/pseuds/Raimystery_2
Summary: Kageyama has been edging Hinata for weeks on end, and finally he lets him cum after all this time...or will he?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> The characters are aged up!!

Fandom: Haikyuu!!

THIS IS AFTER THE TIME SKIP ‼️ THEY ARE NO LONGER MINORS.

Title: Denial

Contains: Overstimulation, edging, teasing.

Enjoy :)  
•  
•  
•

Kageyama lied in his bed, with his small boyfriend Hinata at his side letting out light snores. The black haired male smirked as he thought of how his boyfriend looked earlier that day. They both went to a pride festival and the small orange male went all out. He had paint at home and drew the gay pride flag on both of his cheeks and did the same thing to Kageyama.

But what really got Kageyama riled up was his clothes. He wore a black crop-top with the words 'gay everyday' written on it in rainbow letters. He wore some comfortable shorts that were a bit too short for Kageyama's liking for him to wear in public but he let it slide for today, they really complimented his curves and how ass would jiggle with each step...lets just say it took Kageyama a lot of self-control to not pounce on the orange haired male in front of all those people.

After they got to Kageyama's apartment, they both washed up together, to tired to even do anything sexual and instead knocked out. 

Kageyama was asleep until he woke up with a huge boner that would not let him go back to sleep and there was only one way to solve it since he can't even get off with his hands anymore after feeling how tight Hinata was. 

He looked at his boyfriend beside him and saw he was sleeping on his stomach with one leg slightly lifted higher than the other (I know you'll know this position) that made his ass look plumper than usual and made Kageyama want to devour him even more.

He stirred under the cover until he was in between Hinata's legs and came face to face with all of its glory.

What made him even more excited to get into this was because of all the weeks Kageyama has teased Hinata and hasn't let him cum, at most he hasn't come in 3 weeks so he was sensitive to small little touches. 

The raven haired male grabbed the hem of Hinata's panties which were laced and colored black which he was accustomed to wearing now. 

Kageyama soon got them off and started kneading Hinata's soft flesh before giving it a light smack causing the smaller male to let out a gasp unconsciously, Kageyama chuckled at this.

'I'm gonna have fun with this'

Without wasting anymore time, he let his tongue dive into Hinata's tight hole, stretching him out and tasting him as his tongue circled the quivering rim. Sooner than expected, Hinata jolted forward with a loud gasp of pleasure and confusion until he looked back and saw a lump under the covers.

"Ah~T-tobio, what- fuck~ are you d-doing?"

Kageyama lifted his head from under the covers and looked Hinata in the eyes, about to scold him for using fowl language but he let it slide.

"What does it look like I'm doing baby ?"

Hinata let out a loud moan to this because he absolutely loved the way Kageyama's voice sounded during any sexual activity. To make it easier for the raven haired male, Hinata arched his back so his ass was in the air and his face was buried in the pillow.

"Tobio..." Hinata voiced as he felt Kageyama's tongue dive back into his hole.

"Hm?"

"A-am I allowed to cum?"

"I think that's up to you baby, have you been good enough?" Hinata contemplated answering this question because his answer could either lead to him being able to cum, or not being able to for another week.

"Is this a trick question...?" Kageyama chuckled as he circled his finger around the rim of Hinata's anus causing the orange haired male to let out a low gasp.

"No, it's not. I just want your honest answer."

"Then...y-yes I think I've been good, right ?" Hinata new he's been a good boy, but he loved getting praised and told that he was being good.

"You've been very good haven't you, just for me. But I want to have my fun with you right now, just relax."

"Wha-"

Before Hinata could finish his sentence, Kageyama pushed Hinata's head into the pillow under him before getting back to tasting the deliciousness Hinata's ass had to offer. 

His moans rang throughout the room, muffled by the pillow that he stuffed his face in to help the volume of his moans, but overall it did little to nothing.

"Nghh~ Kageyama...I- fuck! You're gonna make cum~"

A loud slap echoed through the room that was surely to leave a hand print on Hinata's ass, with a loud moan as Hinata was right on the edge. 

"Watch your fucking language, I let it slide earlier but I'm not letting it slide anymore."

"I'm s-sorry." Hinata says as he pants trying to catch his breath. 

"It's okay baby, are you about to cum ?" 

Kageyama runs his finger tips over Hinata's back as the smaller shivers under his touch.

"M-mhm"

Kageyama sighs lightly before coming face to face with his plump flesh. "Do you think you can hold it for a bit longer? I want to taste you some more baby...please."

Hinata felt his heart warm as he heard those words come from his boyfriend and nodded eagerly, not knowing that this was only part of Kageyama's of driving his boyfriend crazy in desperation for the remainder of the night.

Kageyama squeezed Hinata's plump flesh, causing the smaller to let out a sigh of pleasure. "Use your words." 

"..."

"Shoyo."

All Kageyama received was silence, as he retracted his hand back and placed a hard smack on Hinata's ass once again.

"Answer me."

With a sly smile on his face from having his small action of silence get him spanked, he voiced.

"Y-yes go ahead."

"Tsk, I bet you did that on purpose just for me to do that."

All Hinata did was let out a giggle .

With his consent, he goes back once again to tasting Hinata, barely lasting 10 seconds before his boyfriend was shaking in pleasure and moaning his name.

"Tobioo~ I-I can't hold it! C-cumming, I'm cumming, I'm cumming~!" 

Kageyama removed his tongue with ease causing Hinata to whine loudly from being denied, before the raven haired male flipped Hinata over so he was on his back and Kageyama hovering over his shivering frame.

Kageyama froze right where he was, and just stared at Hinata's disheveled state. His face tinted red and his mouth was open with pants coming one after another. His hair was messy, going in every direction and beads of sweat dripping down his face. The orange haired male tried to keep the eye contact but he started to squirm from embarrassment and turned his head, but of course that didn't last long until Kageyama wrapped his hand around Hinata's neck, leaning towards his ear and whispering in an octave lower than his regular voice, knowing that small action would rile up the smaller male.

"What are you getting all shy for, hm ? Look at me, aren't you a good boy like you claim?"

Kageyama could feel Hinata buck his hips up to his words alone. The orange haired male slowly looked at the raven haired male. He couldn't tell if he regretted it or not when they made eye contact, he felt the lust dripping off of him just from the way he was looking at him, Hinata felt as if he could cum from his lovers stare alone.

"Y-yeah, I'm a good boy...right?" 

Kageyama caressed Hinata's hair, giving him a peck on the forehead. 

"You're amazing baby."

As those words were chanted, he took Hinata's lips as his own before he reached down and slowly stroked Hinata's cock causing him to moan into the kiss, letting Kageyama slyly add tongue into the kiss before bringing his hand back up to wrap around Hinata's throat, which caused the smaller to buck his hips up to gain any type of friction.

Kageyama felt Hinata's cock rub against the fabric of his sweatpants before bringing his unoccupied hand to Shoyo's hips, holding it down. This caused Hinata to let out a cry of frustration as he tried to fight against Kageyama's hand holding his hips down before Kageyama detached his lips from Hinata's and tightening his grip on his throat and looking him in the eye intensely.

Instantly, Hinata felt much smaller from his lovers stare, it held the look of anger and lust mixed together, telling Hinata everything he needed to say without the use of words. The smaller gulped thickly before nodding eagerly in understanding.

As Kageyama saw his submissive nodding, he grabs both of his wrists and held them both above his head as his lips attached to his smooth neck. Hinata instantly felt the need to buck his hips up but he held onto that bit of self control and just lied there accepting the pleasure.

The raven haired male teased around Hinata's spot where he was most sensitive, nibbling and leaving love bites everywhere else on his neck before sucking and nibbling on the spot he knew would drive Hinata insane. 

Just as expected, Hinata let out a chocked moan and thrusted his head back with his eyes squeezing in pleasure. He tried to grab hold onto something to ground himself and only then did he realize he was restrained by Kageyama's hands. Said male bit harder than usual onto the orange haired males neck, causing him to bite his lip hard, almost drawing blood by how bad he wanted to scream, but he didn't want to disturb the neighbors.

Kageyama continued down Hinata's body, leaving hickies on his collar bone until he got to his chest. The raven haired male let go of Hinata's wrist and sat up, admiring his art work.

"You look so beautiful with my marks all over you baby...you wouldn't mind if I made more on these perky nipples would you ?" As Kageyama asked, his hands roamed up Hinata's stomach until he got to his nipples, and gently massaged them with his index finger. 

The smaller gasped and his body started twitching to the sensation of having one of the most sensitive parts of his body be touched like this. "Y-yes please...mark me~"

Kageyama smirked and soon replaced his fingers with his mouth. His mouth clasped over his hard buds while his other hand continued to fondle the other. Shoyo arched his back as he could no longer hold back his moans, he let his silky moans fill the room, urging Kageyama to pleasure his sub even more. 

Hinata's hand found their way entangled in Kageyama now mess of a bedhead, but he didn't mind. 

Each time Kageyama tongue passed over Hinata's sensitive bud, his moans would only get louder and louder, until he switched sides and gave the other one the same attention as the other received. When his lips clasped around his left nipple, Shoyo's eyes unintentionally rolled to back of his head, the pleasure being to intense. 

The smaller lifted his legs and wrapped them around the taller's waist, surprising Kageyama when Hinata started grinding against the fabric of his pants, his moans going a higher octave each time and his legs shaking.

With the amount of times the two have had sex, he knew Hinata was close to cumming and he did a bad job of hiding it. Kageyama detached his lips from the others bud and lifted himself off of Hinata, ridding him of all touch.

"No, no, no~ Kags...p-please." Hinata said as he tried to reach for his cock to finish himself off, but Kageyama was quicker and grabbed both of his wrists.

"Baby."

Hinata had a hint of anger in his eyes since he was once again denied a chance to cum, but once he looked into Kageyama's eyes, his eyes flooded with fear.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I"

"You were desperate ? You want to cum so bad don't you, hm ?"

"Y-yes, I wanna c-cum so bad...please. Can I ?!"

"Mhm, you can cum baby." Hinata had a bright smile on his face and sighed in relief when he heard those words, but he felt his eyes get teary from the words that came right after that.

"Only when I tell you to though, I told you I wanted to have my fun with you tonight, and I will do just that."

Hinata's faced dropped, almost sobbing when he heard those words fall from his lovers mouth. He felt a hand a caress his teared stained cheeks and shush him before placing a soft kiss on his lips that made him feel warm inside.

"What's your color Shoyo?"

"Green..."

"Good boy." Hinata's dick twitched to the praise and he started whispering the phrase under his breath.

"Yea...M' a good boy...just for you." Kageyama's eye widened as he realized Hinata was fully in sub space, there has been times where he was close but just didn't go under, but I guess tonight was different.

"Yes you are...I got you baby, just let me make you feel good."

Kageyama's whole mindset changed, he no longer wanted to wreck him anymore than he did, just care for him and make sure he feels overwhelmed by pleasure.

He started trailing light kisses all over the ginger's torso making him squirm and whine under him, but he could tell Hinata was holding back from bucking his hips up...trying to be a good boy.

This realization made the raven chuckle and he went lower and kissed the inside of Hinata's thigh causing him to throw his head back and let out a loud whine from deep in his chest as he chest went up and down at a fast pace.

Instinctively, the gingers hands went to Kageyama's hair and gripped it before the raven let out a growl causing Hinata to retract his hand like he was a touching a burning flame.

"Ah~ I-I'm sorry!" The only response Kageyama gave was a small hum as he licked the base of Hinata's leaking cock making him jolt before taking him whole.

Hinata let out the most pornographic moan of the night, his body arching and his eyes rolling to back of his head. He felt as if his body and mind were going against each other even if his mind felt very hazy from all of the intense pleasure.

He wanted to drown in it but his body kept going against him as he felt himself about to cum no matter how much he tried to hold it in. His hands once again placed their grip into Kageyama's bed head, trying to push him away because every time he tried to talk, moans would slip out instead.

"Nghhh~ Ka- C-cum. Please- off."

Kageyama new what he was trying to say, even if he didn't he could tell by his body language.

"Ahh~ Please! I-I, nghh... wanna c-cum on your c-cock." The raven took it into consideration after all the teasing and torture the ginger went through but he decided to save that for another time, much more intense than this one.

He slid his tongue of the tip one last time before Hinata bucked his hips up, pushing his cock deeper into Kageyama's throat before he screamed.

Tears streamed down his face, his eyebrows furrowed and legs shaking as his cum spilt down Kageyama's throat...the raven swallowing it all. 

Even as Kageyama took his mouth off his cock, he looked as if he was still cumming. His moans were non-stop and his legs were shaking uncontrollably. The raven trailed his finger tips on the inside of Hinata's thighs trying to help him ride out his never ending high, but it only made Hinata whine louder as he squirmed away from the touch.

"Shh it's okay. You did so good baby...so good."

Although the words were slurred through the ears of Hinata he still heard and smiled slightly to the praise, he body relaxing before he fell into a deep sleep.

"Damn...I guess weeks of edging was worth it because it just gave me the best orgasm of my life."  
—————————-  
(A/N)  
Hii, I hope you guys enjoyed this, I'm sorry it took a while to come out but I wanted it to be good. I actually really like that way this turned out and I had fun writing it.

Don't forget to vote and comment, it keeps me motivated!  
—Rai

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on Ao3, some may know me from wattpad...hello hello.  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated <3...also, I take requests :3


End file.
